Same roots, different branch
by Slythersin
Summary: "Do us proud." Were the last words my parents said to me before I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, it was also the only words that seemed to be coming out of my parents mouth ever since my letter of acceptance arrived. Before my brother left, he gave me a piece of advice: "Gryffindors are dragon dung."
1. The wrong sort

"_Do us proud_." Were the last words my parents said to me before I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, it was also the only words that seemed to be coming out of my parents mouth ever since my letter of acceptance arrived. My older brother, William had already gone ahead with his friends. This was the year I would be sorted into Slytherin, the house of power, just like him. I come from a large clan of Slytherin purebloods, purebloods are supreme or so mother and father says.

Before Will left, he gave me a piece of advice: "Gryffindors are dragon dung." Absolute gold. My brother's in seventh year so I expect him to be all sorts of popular and my journey to Hogwarts would be filled with lowered voices saying, "That's William Nott's little sister." But so far, no one's really taken a second look at me. I can't blame them, after all, they probably don't know how I look like.

Finding a seat was a bit of a challenge, most of the students seemed to already know each other. I was peeping into a cabin when someone shouted, "Hey you! Watch out!" I turned around to the sound of the shout but was instead greeted with a flying snitch that had appeared to be jinxed. I wasn't quick enough to duck and the golden sphere hit me straight at the forehead before zooming away.

A group of boys approached. "Sorry," Said a boyish voice, he and three of his friends began to laugh and I assumed that they were laughing at me. "I told you that wouldn't impress that bossy redhead." said a dark haired boy. "Could you mad blokes knock it off, you could've injured this poor girl - Are you alright?" This one had lighter hair and a warm smile, I couldn't help but notice the light scratches on his face. He extended his hand and I took it gratefully. "Thank you," I muttured while maintaining an annoyed look towards the other two, who were still laughing gleefully at some obscure inside joke.

"Oh, don't mind them." The boy said dismissively, "They're a bit insane but they're alright." He sighed with a smile and I could tell that he was fond of the pair. Another boy soon came running and panting heavily with the culprit snitch in his hand, "Got it,"He said between pants, "She's coming." The spectacled one grinned widely, "Good work, Wormtail." He rewarded him with a pat on the back. And soon as mentioned, a redhead with distinctive green eyes came marching forward and began shouting at the spectacled boy; he even seemed to be enjoying it! Everyone had forgotten me so I took the opportunity to slip away and continue my quest for a place to sit.

The train ride was long and boring, I was stuck in a cabin with several other first years who couldn't stop talking about how excited they were to go to Hogwarts. A few had tried to be friendly towards me asking me what I deduced were 'Icebreaker' questions such as what house I wanted to be in, did I support the Chudley Cannons, if I wanted to trade chocolate cards. They didn't talk to me after that, perhaps they realized I was a pureblood and I was above them or maybe it was my short answer of "Slytherin. No. No." Guess I'll never know.

Finally, the Hogwarts Express stops and the train was filled with even louder excited and annoying chatter. And to think I have to put up with this lot for a whole seven years. Obviously, I can't wait. A huge man that I recognized from Will's description led us into the school. I felt my heart pound in my chest as I walked through those heavy front doors for the first time, portraits and ghosts greeted us most enthusiastically and I can't say I did the same other than stare at them. And they joke, too. Absolutely marvelous.

The first time we entered the Great Hall with it's impressive ceiling. There was a tall stool and on top on it was a battered old hat. I knew what it was of course: The sorting hat, it began to sing. Blimey, is everything here capable of speech?! I had been looking forward towards the sorting and once I'd been sorted into Slytherin, I'd have to write to my parents letting them know that I'm an official Slytherin and they would write back letting me know how proud they are. And while I pondered upon all this, the aged hat had completed it's song and students were being called upon one by one alphabetically. Some took longer than others but they all received a positive reaction as they walked towards the cheering tables.

" Nott, Isobel."

I took in a deep breath and slowly approached the stool. The aged hat was placed upon my head, "Ah, Nott. Obvious choice." The hat chuckled, "It's all in here," It unnerved me that a hat was prying through my mind. "There's desire, a desire to prove. But how far would you go? How far until you achieve your goal." It seemed longer than I expected, Will had said that the hat almost immediately decided that he was a Slytherin the moment the hat touched his head. "Oh, Slytherin would be almost perfect for you. You can't hide anything from me, buried here is an intent that only I can see. A strong heart and mind to do what's right, that's where you truly belong. GRYFFINDOR!"

A thunder of applause rang throughout the hall from Gryffindor, Slytherin's tables palms were up and ready to clap for their expected answer and a new arrival. I remained at the stool utterly dumbfounded, I opened my mouth to argue but I realized that I would be arguing with a hat. The next name was called and it woke me up from my shock temporarily. I made my way past the Slytherins who looked at me with strange looks as I took my seat at Gryffindor table. It felt weird, I didn't belong here. What was I going to tell mum?

My thought were interrupted by a voice. "Gryffie, huh?" It was the spectacled boy from earlier. "Lucky you, you've been sorted to best house of Hogwarts." He exclaimed proudly. "I'm James Potter." He gave me a winning smile. Perhaps I was still shocked by the hats decision but I actually forgot my name. The messy-haired boy assumed it was because he thought he had some sort of effect on me because he started laughing.

"Stop frightening her, you've already given her quite a scare on the train." Sitting beside James was the kind boy from earlier. "I'm Remus." I found my voice again, "Isobel." Before I could say anything else, Dumbledore had already announced that it was time to feast. And what a feast it was. Food appeared on the table, all sorts of delicacies. I ate hungrily but my mind was still weighted that I was sorted into the wrong house. Perhaps mum would write a letter to the school pointing out that a mistake had been made.

It was time for us to line up and retire to our dormitories. The prefects told us the password but I didn't bother to remember. After all, it wasn't going to be my real dormitory. We lined up and made our way up the staircases, which are by the way the most frightening things ever. As I walked up the steps, I was roughly pulled away from the line. I realized it was my brother. "Isobel, you are a disgrace." He said with a frown. "I knew you would do something like this,"

"I didn't cause this!" I protested angrily. Tired and weary, I forgot that I had to be careful of how I spoke to my older brother. "Don't bother unpacking, father will soon be here to bring you home." He looked at me with disgust. "That is, if he even lets you back into the house when you're such a failure." Will added cruelly before leaving me on my own. I could feel tears starting to fall from my eyes but bringing none of the guilt I felt along with it.

I wiped them away, ashamed of myself. The wand in my pocket and the school robes on my back proved that I had every right to remain here, no matter what house I was in. With that thought firmly in mind, I rejoined the others and we continued towards our sanctuary for at least the next seven years.


	2. The developement

**Disclaimer: Grilled cheese sounds good right about now.**

* * *

The shock of being sorted into Gryffindor was still fresh even as I lay under covers of red and gold. After the previous night, I hadn't the energy nor care to take in my new surroundings of Gryffindor Tower. I didn't even know with whom I was sharing my dorm with. Taking a quick look around, I noticed four other beds but only three were occupied, the other must've woken up earlier than me.

My suitcases, as I noticed yesterday had been sent up magically. I had packed light for the school year, since it was just my first. "Now, which one is my toothbrush in." I wondered, looking at the 12 suitcases stacked before me. The elves had done a good job of packing only the very essentials. After much uzipping of each case, I found my toothbrush burried under the last one. I couldn't wait to learn spells and charms to avoid situations like this.

By the time I had prepared myself for breakfast, so had the others, who had done it within a much shorter time. I made no effort introducing myself, even if Will and I had a disagreement last night, I still remembered his words: "Gryffindors are dragon dung."

"Hey, you. Ready for breakfast?" came a cheerful voice. She had wild hair in the most subtle tones of red that it almost looked light brown. Her eyes were grey and gay that conveyed that she was a free spirit. "Come on then," She linked her arm with mine and proceeded to drag me out of the room, not stopping to hear what I had to say about it. "... do I know you?" I asked as she continued to lead me out of the tower. "Oh, I'm Pippa." she said happily. I grew wary as we approached the moving staircases. "Uh, Pippa. Wnat to slow down a bit?" But it seemed as if Pippa had grown deaf because she alighted the steps quickly, not pausing to hesited even when the staircase moved. Will was right, Gryffindors are bloody mad. "I see no reason why we have to rush like this," I said as I narrowly avoided missing a step and tumbling down. "Because! If we finish breakfast early, we might get some time to explore this place!" Pippa explained excitedly as we walked briskly through the hallways before finally reaching the great hall.

Finally we took our seats on Gryffindor table, it was no feast like our last dinner, just a simple meal laid before us. I sipped on my pumpkin juice and helped myself to some eggs and bacon. All the while, I had been trying to catch a glance of Slytherin table, where I could see Will surrounded and probably laughing at some joke that only males would find amusing. Pippa was seated to my left, stuffing her face like a wild animal. I looked at her with disgust, she was probably the most uncouth person I had ever seen. "This is great," She said with her mouth still full, giving me an uneeded view of chewed up bread crumbs. I turned my attention from that hideous display and focused on my own food. The sound of an explosion suddenly errupted before silence and as the smoke cleared, a series of laughter followed; the loudest coming from the end of the table seating the same group of boys from yesterday. I watched with curiousity, a dark haired boy got up from his seat, his face covered in what appeared to be soot. A trail of smoke followed him as he stalked out of the hall but not before James shouted. "Oi Snivy! You look charming with a little colour on that ugly face of yours."

"Yeah, now you're as black as the rest of you! You dingy old bat." followed the other boy before chuckling at his own joke. This encouraged the students to laugh even harder. I didn't find it funny, perhaps I was sympathetic towards the Slytherin. The students jeered as he made his shameful journey towards the exit with a streak of red hair running after him.

"That was brilliant, James!" pipped Pippa who was rewarded with a wink from the cocky boy which caused Pippa to be so excited that she looked as if she was about to pass out any moment. I blinked at her, "Definitely bonkers." I though to myself. The laughter died at the simple clap of hands made by a professor seated at the staff table. She had a strict and pointed face that intimidated me easily. The way she marched towards our direction made my heart quicken with unfound guilt but she passed us and headed towards those boys. Everyone's head was low as if their breakfast was the most important thing to focus on at the moment. I heard her taking points from Gryffindor along with several scoffs from the Slytherins. The boys didn't seem to regret it though, trying to bite back their laughter as they were scolded.

"Come on, let's go." Pippa grabbed my wrist instead of my arm this time, "We've still got a whole ten minutes of exploring to do!" And once again, she dragged me along and we left the great hall.

The first discovery of our great exploration were the Hogwarts Female Toilets! I'm sure that Pippa hadn't expected this when she spontaneously turned a corner but she remained optimistic and energetic. I realized it was the second floor, hopefully, we wouldn't be late for our first class. Pippa was making a fool of herself, crouching lowly, tiptoe-ing as if she was avoiding detection even when no one was around besides me to suffer the display. Her wand was out, and she was creeping along the walls awkwardly. "Pippa, this is stu-" But she quickly placed or rather, slapped her hand over my mouth. I gave her an unamused look but she shushed me. She shushed me! I was about to protest when I heard sounds, angry shouts and swears coming from the toilet. I was about to tell Pippa we should leave but Pippa was definitely sorted into the right house for foolishness and stupidity because she jumped out of the corner to face whatever foul-mouthed demon we might encounter. I must've been sorted into the right house too, because I stupidly followed her lead. No demon appeared before us, just the boy from earlier and the red head.

"Come on, wizard up." The red head ordered, failing to notice our presence. "It won't come off with magic so just hold on, she was holding his head awkwardly under a running tap. "It's... cold..." He managed through gritted teeth and his hands clenched the edge of his robes as if he was going through something torturous. "Honestly, you're such a child." But she said it with a kind voice of compassion as she washed off the dark substance from his face.

Once he was free from his prison, he opened his eyes and upon the sight of us, glared until his face grew red. "Hi, Lily." Pippa greeted with ease, lowering her 'guard'. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." The pale boy spoke as if with each word he was imagining how he would murder her after seeing him like this. "Well, it is, the girl's lavatory." Pippa cheeked boldly. He looked as if he was about to have a fit. "Calm down, Sev. They're just first years."

"James was just playing a joke." Pippa was trying to extend that optimistic disposition of hers towards 'Sev' but he was unaffected. "Who's this?" The elder red hed asked, nodding at me. "Oh, she's ..." Pippa trailed before turning to me. "What's your name again?" The absolute nerve of this girl! She had just admitted that I was a stranger and yet I had allowed her to drag me from place to place. I responded still, "Isobel Nott." I tried to say calmly. The pale boy shifted where his stood, "Relation to William Nott?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Sister." I replied bluntly. It didn't seem to satisfy him but he paid me to further attention and left the toilet with whatever dignity he was left. "Well, nice to meet you, Isobel. I'm Lily and that was Severus." She said, pointing at the leaving Slytherin, her eyes were a stunning shade of emerald that they looked like gems compared to my brown plain ones.

"Well, I've got to get to class." She said as we walked out together, "I'll walk you," Offered Severus to Lily. And that was how they left. "Hey, we've got to get to class too." I reminded Pippa. "Oh yeah, thanks..." She gave me a lost look. "Isobel." I said once again. "Right," Pippa looked thoughtful before producing her opinion: "I don't like it." I began walking, "What if I called you Izzy?"

"No."

"Bello?"

"No."

"Iso?"

"No."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So; that's your nickname!"

I groaned. "NO!"

The hallways continued to echo with her bad suggestions and me denying them.

* * *

**So there you go, you lot. Reviews are better than grilled cheese. ^_^**


End file.
